Patch Notes 1.2.34
I. New Heroes & Revamped Heroes •Shadowbringer-Helcurt,599 Diamonds,32000 BP,30% OFF first week Role: An assassin hero with special disabling ability 1st Skill:Raid--Vanishes right away and appears at a target location, dealing damage to nearby enemies and silencing them. Passive: Immobilize nearby enemies at night 2nd Skill:Poisoned Blade--Casts Poisoned Blade in a forward direction, deals physical damage. Passive: Each basic attack increased the number of poisoned blade by 1, up to 5 blades Ultimate:Night Falls--Summons the night, make all enemy heroes lose allied vision. Passive: Increases dark hunter's attack speed and movement speed at night Passive:Advantage--Heroes casting skills near Helcurt will be silenced for 1s. This effect has a 3s cooldown on one target •Dominator- Zhask,599 Diamonds,32000 BP, 30% OFF first week Role: A powerful mage with 4 active skills who destroys his enemy by controlling Nightmaric Spawn 1st Skill:Spawn--Summon the Nightmaric Spawn's physical form in the designated location, Nightmaric Spawn cannot move but it will automatically attack nearby enemies. Every 2 basic attacks it launch a death ray at the target. The Nightmaric Spawn's stats will scale with skill level. 2nd Skill:Eater--Fires penetrating mental missile at the targeted direction, dealing magic damage to all enemies in the path. The Nightmaric Spawn fires the missile at the same time. 3rd Skill:Clones--In the targeted direction release a swarm of clones, they will explode on contact with enemies, dealing magical damage and reducing enemy movement speed, if they do not come into contact with enemies, they will burrow into the ground and then attack bypassing enemies. Ultimate:Descent--Substantially enhances the powers of the Nightmaric Spawn, the enhancement scales with level. Passive:Decimation-- At death, Zhask orders the Nightmaric Spawn to self-explode, dealing true damage. Zhask has only one death wish: Destroy everything! II. Weekly Free Heroes and New Skins •8 Free Heroes: Server Time 2017/11/24 05:00:00 to 2017/12/1 05:01:00(Tap settings button to check) Tigreal;Bane;Fanny;Hayabusa;Sun;Moskov;Cyclops;Roger Starlight Member Extra 6: Gatotkaca;Kagura;Ruby;Hilda;Karrie;Argus 8 Free Heroes: Server Time 2017/12/1 05:00:00 to 2017/12/8 05:01:00(Tap settings button to check) Saber;Karina;Clint;Moskov;Natalia;Ruby;Aurora;Lapu-Lapu Starlight Member Extra 6: Franco;Hayabusa;Sun;Cyclops;Gatotkaca;Irithel •New Skin: Zhask's Skin-Predator,269 diamonds Zhask and his skin Predator will be sold in a giftpack, 30% OFF first week III. Hero Changes •Alpha Rotary Impact: Fixed the bug that Rotary Impact doesn't inflict slow effect to target on hit at skill lv.1 Force Swing: Basic damage adjusted to 350/420/490/560/630/700 from 350/390/430/470/510/550, scaling ratio increased to 2.7 from 2 •Franco Brutal Massacre: Now it cannot be removed by Purify •Zhask Slightly reduced movement speed Nightmaric Spawn: Slightly reduced its damage ability in late games Mind Eater: Increased magic scaling ratio Hive Clones: Increased magic scaling ratio Dominator's Descent: Slightly reduced its damage ability in late games IV. Gear & Battle Spell Changes Battleground Changes: •A.I. will not surrender in single custom mode •Improved Death Review's display. •Improved light and shade of minion's lower body to make them more natural and smoother to the background. •Now Lancer can take more damage from turrets •Retribution: When near to Lord or Turtle, it's now able to hold Retribution to show Lord or Turtle's icon, drag the skill icon and drop it on Lord/Turtle to cast Retribution on them. •Upgrading jungling items will not reset Retribution's cooldown •Adjusted Crowd Control decay calculation method, from addition to multiplication Gear: •Blade:Unique--Life Drain is now triggered by basic attack V. New Events & New Features •Starlight Seasonal Member will be online from Dec.1st,10% OFF,$26.99 US Dollars(the prices of other currencies fluctuate depending on the exchange rate in application store). It's now only available in Google Play and App Store. Seasonal Member owns all starlight membership privileges. View Starlight Member event for more detail •Added Language switching tips. Game will now recommend switching to local languages based on player's IP address. •Added Daily Quests: We have found that players who play the game longer couldn't get more advantages and rewards than others, so we hope other than regular rewards, these players can get more rewards for playing longer. a)While we have adjusted the medal chests' rewards, we have also added more rewards to daily quests to make them richer and reasonable. b)Completing daily quests to get activity points. Claim BP by gaining a certain amount of activity points. Quests and rewards reset at 5:00 server time c)Daily activity point is also counted as weekly activity points. Get enough activity points to get rewards -- BP, magic dust, hero fragments, skin fragments, skin trial cards etc. Weekly activity points and rewards reset at 5:00 server time on Monday. VI. System Changes •Improved emblem set system: To make each emblem set more unique, we have improved all emblem set icons and fragment icons, adjusted each name of the emblem set, to make them match hero roles. Details:Emblem Set to Physical Emblem,Emblem Set to Magic Emblem,Emblem Set to Tank Emblem,Emblem Set to Jungle Emblem,Assassin Set to Assassin Emblem,Assassin Set to Mage Emblem,Emblem Set to Fighter Emblem,Emblem Set to Support Emblem •"I want to improve" system: Added "I want to improve" after each game that allows players to find the best way to improve It contains:Top Player Equipment Sets, Emblem Upgrade, Top Player Streams, Hero Guide, Classic , VS A.I. •Improved mail display: Now tags with unread mails will be displayed first •Improved Popular Equipment Sets and Top Player Sets a)Improved the position of gear tips to make it easier for players to check gear info b)Added sound effect for using Popular Equipment Sets and Top Player Sets c)Improved the order of hero list. It is now sorted by recent purcahse. recent use, favorite heroes •Improved all UIs in Profile •Fixed the bug that Followers/Following buttons in Stream Info cannot be tapped •In Live Stream Status, it will show how long the streamer has been live in a match. •Live Stream Rules have been updated. Players who have achieved higher than Mythical Glory 500 stars can be featured. Players who have already been featured will not be removed. •Players can now input the amount of a item while buying in Shop. •Added battleground Fog Effect switch, it is set to OFF as default. Open it to turn on Fog Effect in "Settings-->Basics-->Graphics" VII. Bug Fixes •Fixed the bug that medal chests don't reset on time or reset incorrectly •Fixed the bug that stranger's voice can be heard in custom matches •Fixed a font bug and the correct font will now be applied •Fixed the bug that the player can be invited to play Brawl and Classic matches even when his credit score is lower than 60 •Fixed the bug that Beta disappears when using Force Swing right after Rotary Impact •Fixed the bug that the stage displays incorrectly when switching models •Fixed the bug that crowd control decay is ineffective •Fixed the bug that some heroes cannot stop chasing after using target-locking skills •Fixed the bug that skill effect cannot be seen in certain circumstances •Fixed the bug that sometime Alpha may trigger "Beta, Advance!" 2 times Category:Patch Notes